


Priorities

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Leon, in an established relationship, are unfortunately not able to be together for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robespierre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a pinch hit and I've never written this pairing before so I hope the recipient can forgive me! I did enjoy writing it, though, and I totally had to channel Leon in a way that set him apart from all the other characters that we love in BBC Merlin. This has been interesting and I do love me some hot Arthur/Leon action. Pairing Arthur with someone else always give me the reason for my oh-so-guilty-pleasure: a Merlin/Mordred side-pairing! Thank you for giving this a chance! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. Don't send us to the dungeons.

Arthur settled into his side of the bed with the DVD in the player and the remote in his hand. Leon's side of the bed was too cold and even though he could have had the entire bed to himself for tonight, he only pressed his hand on the cool sheets and then settled it back on his stomach. 

It was Christmas Eve and Arthur's boyfriend was far away on a work trip and wasn't scheduled to return until the New Year. Christmas and New Year's without Leon was too much for Arthur too handle. 

Morgana had invited him out for her Christmas party but Arthur didn't want to go alone. There were going to be too many happy couples there and even though Arthur was happy and in love, just facing all of them without Leon was something he wasn't ready for. He just didn't want to get that pity look; he knew his friends meant well, but sometimes they always saw you as incomplete if you weren't attached at the hip with your partner. Maybe that worked well for Lance and Gwen, and Merlin and Mordred, but he and Leon weren't like that. 

That's why Arthur liked Leon so much, because, they were so similar. They were self-reliant yet dependent on each other. The love they shared wasn't about proximity or being attached physically because their emotional connection was just so much deeper.

If Arthur tried to explain that to his friends, they would only get offended and not understand his point. He wasn't trying to compare his relationship to theirs, but saying "we're not like you," would only get translated to, "we're so much better than you." (Even though Arthur was convinced that they _were_ so much better).

He was about to press PLAY on the remote when his mobile rang. Arthur didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." Leon's voice over the other line was smooth and he sounded just a tad bit sleepy.

"Hey," Arthur said, surprised, and sat up on the bed. He quickly turned the TV off. "What time is it over there?"

"Just about five a.m. Christmas morning," Leon answered with a yawn that Arthur knew he was trying to suppress.

"You didn't have to call me so early," Arthur said. He settled back in the bed and pulled the covers on himself. "It's so cold here without you." 

"It's cold here without you, too. Are you in bed?" Leon asked, sounding surprised. "I thought you were going to Morgana's party?"

"I didn't feel like putting up with the pity looks," Arthur answered and ran a warm hand over his stomach. He tried to imagine that it was Leon's hand rubbing his belly the way Arthur loved. "I just...mmm..." Arthur released a low groan in this throat. "I just missed you _so much_."

"Arthur..." Leon's voice turned husky and deep. "What are you wearing?"

"Those silk pyjamas you bought me," Arthur answered and his hand travelled down under his trousers as he stroked his cock. 

Leon moaned into the phone. "No pants?"

"No. You hate it when I wear anything to bed," Arthur said, his cock jumping into attention at his firm grip around it.

"Liar," Leon said in a tight whisper.

"Are you still in bed?" Arthur asked, softening his voice as he whispered into the phone, hoping that he sounded seductive and not desperate. They'd never done anything like this before and being apart for Christmas was really devastating.

"Yeah. I've got my hand around my cock now, wishing your mouth could be on it."  
"Are you really? Are you really doing it?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know how I brush my thumb over your head, right before I start licking yo—"

Arthur's comment was broken off by low moan from Leon. "Fuck, Arthur...I love it when you do that..." 

Arthur pushed his trousers down and spread his legs before he grabbed his erection again. "Do you remember the first time you rubbed yourself against me?" he continued talking as he listened to Leon's harsh pants on the other side of the phone. "At Merlin's party. You had me pressed against the door...then you started to rub your hard, leaky cock against mine...telling me how much you wanted to fuck me..."

"Yes. Yes. Yes, _baby_..."

Arthur rocked his hips and pumped his cock faster, harsher. "I still think about that in the shower. I've touched myself every morning thinking about you, baby. Thinking about your hard cock inside me...how much I love fucking you on the sofa. I can't even sit there without remembering the last time I had your legs spread for me—"

" _Arthur_!" Leon wailed and Arthur knew that he'd pushed Leon over the edge. "Come with me," Leon demanded in a groan and Arthur followed suit.

Arthur spilled all over his hand and stomach as he panted into the phone, more than it was necessary, but he wanted Leon to miss him. _Wish_ that he were there with Arthur, fucking him for real.

"You're pure evil, my prince," Leon said into the phone and Arthur only chuckled. He only called Arthur his 'prince' when he was thoroughly satiated. "How am I going to sit through this breakfast meeting today, now that I know you're home and touching yourself in the shower."

"Who has breakfast meetings on Christmas mornings, anyway?" Arthur asked, grabbing a tissue from the night table and wiping himself off. 

"You know the answer to that," Leon said and Arthur did know the answer to that. "I reckon this is punishment for you resigning as Vice President and me still working for him." Uther.

"I know. I'm sorry," Arthur said. It wasn't just that Leon was far away for Christmas from Arthur, but he was away from _his_ family, too; and all of their friends. Arthur still had the option of seeing his friends for Christmas; Leon was the one that was all alone in a different country.

"It's _not_ your fault, Arthur. You know I don't think that. It was my choice, too. We could have lost this merger if I didn't travel— I understand why you quit, and I support you with every decision you've ever made. But I—"

"I know," Arthur said. "I know you had to do what you had to do, and it isn't my fault. If I hadn't resigned, I would have been there with you and maybe that would be better. But—"

"Arthur," Leon said, his voice grim. "I know how you feel about being in an independent relationship. I know that you want to seem like you're okay without me there..." Leon trailed off for a moment before his voice returned with conviction. "There's nothing wrong with _wanting_ or _needing_ to be with someone and showing off your love to your friends. There isn't a moment I'm not proud to be with you. I hope you know that."

Arthur's heart ached with need. Leon always knew how to say the right thing, and always how to make Arthur feel better. "I wish I could be there, and touch you for real. Hold you..."

"I know, baby. Me too," Leon said in a whisper. He rarely allowed an endearment slip out in regular conversation and Arthur could feel how much Leon was missing him too. 

"Are you really going to be there until New Year's?" Arthur asked, sitting up again and grabbing a pad and paper.

"Unfortunately, yes," Leon replied. He was about to say something else before Arthur cut him off. 

"Okay, so when you're not working, do you think you'll be willing to hang out with me?" Arthur teased. "I've heard that Sanlitun is open nearly twenty four hours."

"Yes..." Leon sounded sceptical.

"Okay, so I'll just book my first flight out there and maybe we'll ring in the New Year together. What do you think?"

"Arthur, are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course, I'm sure. I told you, if I hadn't quit, I would have been there with you. This way I can still be there with you and I can be on holiday while you work! It's a win-win, really."

"Alright..." Leon still didn't sound terribly convinced.

"Leon, I took those Mandarin classes for a reason; I've always wanted to go to Beijing!"

Leon laughed into the phone. "This is why I love you," he said. 

"I know," Arthur answered. "But I hope you know that this doesn't mean—"

"I know. We're not that couple that's always attached at the hip," Leon said.

"Yes. Especially when I'd rather be attached somewhere else."

 

_END_


End file.
